Et alors ?
by entre nos mots
Summary: Voldemort est mort,oui et alors?La guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant.Tonks et Remus se sont séparés,ok et alors?Ca n'empêche pas Tonks d'avoir une fille de 10 ans, louve. Remus est de retour? Et alors? Pourquoi Tonks serait elle gentille?


Hum, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté...  
Cette histoire traîne dans mes tiroirs depuis quelques temps, pour ceux qui se souviendraient, c'est la réponse au défi que m'avait lancé la personne qui avait gagné mon mini concours pour Une autre goutte de pluie. Donc en gros l'idée de base ne m'appartient pas plus que l'univers d'Harry Potter (ce qui explique sans doute que ce soit de l'hétéro, même si j'y ai glissé du yaoi bien sûr ^^), et pas plus que la chanson dont je me suis inspirée, Et alors des Maximums Kouette.

Ah oui, et je préviens que c'est plus ou moins un UA, c'est à dire que je ne suis pas la fin des livres (en tout cas pas le 7) donc même si Voldemort est, comme son nom l'indique, mort, ça ne s'est pas passé de la même façon et la guerre n'est pas finie pour autant car les mangemorts ne se sont pas calmés et sèment toujours la terreur. Aussi, ma Tonks ayant vécu pas mal de choses est assez OOC, et que j'ai beau adorer les loups-garous je me suis assez défoulée sur Remus Lupin... Mais tout est expliqué dans l'histoire. ^^

Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp !

* * *

**Et alors ?**

**Stop the …**

« 'Ry, tu veux bien t'occuper de Cathy cette semaine ? Je risque de pas pouvoir rentrer tous les soirs… »  
Trois petits points. Je laisse ma phrase flotter, je sais qu'il va comprendre. Et qu'il va accepter, justement parce qu'il comprend. Il est un des rares à savoir ce que je fais, lorsque j'ai un peu de liberté dans ces foutues missions.  
« Bien sûr princesse, j'arrive dans deux heures pour faire manger la puce, ça te va ? »  
Je l'adore. Nos rapports ont bien changé en dix ans. Il faut dire que nous aussi, même si on ne le voulait pas vraiment. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire.  
Mais il va mieux maintenant, tout doucement on recommence à vivre. Cathy nous aide bien d'ailleurs. Même si les gens attendent toujours qu'on redevienne comme avant, moi maladroite et souriante et lui naïf, innocent et profondément bon. Sauf qu'il a perdu son innocence et sa naïveté en voyant mourir son amant, ce très cher Severus, et en tuant Voldemort. Dire que malgré ça la guerre n'est toujours pas finie, et que tout le monde pense qu'il pleure la trahison de Ginny !  
Idiots.  
Et moi ?  
Moi je suis Nymphadora Tonks, mère d'une petite fille de dix ans qui ne connait pas son papa et qui est la seule raison de vivre de sa mère et de son parrain, Harry.  
Alors la maladresse a été forcée de disparaître bien vite.  
Et franchement, j'ai plus vraiment envie d'être souriante. Qu'ils aillent chercher leurs bouts en train ailleurs.

_Il y a des jour, où je suis mauvaise,  
Où mon sourire file, à l'anglaise,  
J'ai pas envie de faire semblant :  
Tout n'est pas toujours hilarant !_

_Et alors ?_

Je marche sur le chemin de traverse et j'observe les gens fuir. Ils fuient toujours maintenant. Même s'ils ne savent pas toujours quoi. C'est plus « prudent ». Sauf qu'ils fuient leurs vies, en voulant fuir la mort. Ouais, l'idée est là. J'ai laissé Cathy avec Harry. Je l'ai encore vu s'éclairer à son contact. Et j'ai eu envie de maudire l'Homme et ses putains d'idées qui finissent toujours par des guerres, dans le sang et la souffrance. La mort ne blesse que ceux qui y survivent, mais putain elle fait mal !  
Enfin, quand elle ne s'en mêle pas on trouve d'autres façons de souffrir. La seule différence entre Harry et moi c'est que j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir me défouler sur Remus pour m'avoir abandonné, enfin si je le croise un jour. J'ai presque hâte, enfin pour lui mieux vaut pas mais bon. Je risquerais juste de le tuer après tout.  
Le buter, lui faire mal, le déchirer, le blesser comme il m'a blessé, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de ma souffrance, le laisser agonisant dans une impasse, et partir sans un mot, sans rien expliquer, comme lui, comme lui bordel !  
Qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il n'ai même plus la volonté de se relever, qu'il souffre merde ! Comme j'ai souffert quand il s'est cassé, qu'il m'a abandonné du jour au lendemain, blessée au cœur et enceinte de son gosse.  
Sans me laisser le temps de lui dire, de lui dire ces putains de trois petits mots…

_Glisser dans mon malaise,  
Il y a des jours où ça m'apaise,  
Se sentir attirée par le fond  
Et trouver cela presque bon !_

_Et alors ?_

Je le hais. C'est con de se retrouver à dire ça de la personne qui a compté plus que tout pour nous. Plus que tous les autres. Plus que ma vie et mes promesses. C'est con la vie.

_Et alors ? Et alors ? Et alors ?_

LAST REQUIEM, endless song. C'est le nom qui m'a séduit au début. Quand on se sent las, on a juste envie qu'on nous foute la paix. Je voulais qu'on me laisse me détruire en silence. Ce nom, c'est le nom d'un bar. Enfin quelque chose d'approchant. Hybride entre le bar, le refuge et le bordel.  
L'avantage des gens qui souffrent c'est qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Si tu caches ton visage, si tu fuis, c'est que t'as tes raisons. Si t'en parles pas c'est que ça ne regarde que toi : ou quelqu'un qui n'est pas là pour t'entendre. Le L.R., c'est l'agonie. Cette putain d'agonie qu'on appelle affectueusement la vie, et qui s'allonge à chaque souffrance. Les suicidaires évitent le lieu, et les fous s'y rejoignent. Tous ceux aux fêlures aussi multiples que leurs visages. Aux cœurs aux allures de champ de ruines. Ou de champ de bataille. Ces mêmes champs de bataille dont on m'a exclue.  
« Tu as un enfant qui n'a que toi ! », officiellement.  
« Trop instable », officieusement.  
Comme si j'allais me laisser tuer ! Mais le fait que j'ai refusé de leur dire qui était le père de Cathy les fait encore douter. Ils ne la connaissent même pas. Chacun ses choix. Enfin au L.R. pas besoin d'apparences ni de beau visage. Les sourires sont aléatoires, aussi fous que cyniques, tristes ou amusés. Mais toujours vrais. Pas la peine de se forcer. L'hypocrisie c'est la vie. Ici on meurt. On crève. On ne ment pas. Pas besoin de masques ni de métamorphose. Pilier au bar, gogodanceur sur la scène ou anonyme dans la foule, ou à une table, on dit tous la vérité. Avec nos corps, nos regards et nos cœurs, à défaut de le faire avec nos mots. Et aujourd'hui ma vérité c'est la fatigue. Se souvenir et crier ça soulage. Mais après le soulagement il n'y a plus rien. Juste l'envie de ne plus bouger. Pour que la souffrance ne se réveille pas-pas encore. On se sent juste bien. Fatigué. Apaisé.

_Il n'y a des jours où je me sens lasse,  
Je me prélasse dans l'espace.  
Hum quelle jouissance de ne rien faire  
En léchant le goulot d'une bière !_

_Et alors ?_

C'est vrai, eux ça les choquerait. Tonks, la gentille petite fille un peu déséquilibrée ces derniers temps mais qu'il faut pardonner, elle ne va pas très bien la pauvre, cette Tonks là, dans un lieu pareil ! Lieu un peu fou où tout est vrai, sans autres barrières que celles de nos corps, qu'on abolit chaque soir pour un peu de réconfort. Lieu où les pouvoirs ne veulent rien dire d'autre que quelques différences pour certains jeux dans ces moments là. Ni moldus ni sorciers, justes êtres vivants. Etres souffrants. Lieu interdit, que les sorciers feraient fermer s'ils le pouvaient. Mais ils ne le peuvent pas. Ne le connaissent pas. Ou ne le veulent pas. Comme moi. Comme Harry. Comme tous ces paumés. On se ressemble tous, tous différents mais tous unis. Même folie, douleurs différentes. Je suis bien là. Juste là. Je sais que tout ira bien, comme chaque fois. Que demain je serais assez apaisée pour commencer ma mission. Espionnage et recherche de nouvelles victimes. A sauver ou à tuer : le camp du « bien » n'est guère plus tendre que celui du « mal ». Les oubliators bossent à coup d'avada kedavra, plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle avec les moldus. Après tout, on fait ça pour les sauver n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce-pas ?  
Putain je te hais Remus. Ça fait mal d'avoir les yeux ouverts.  
Alors comme à chaque fois je vais les fermer, tout oublier dans les bras de quelqu'un. Homme ou femme. Quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un d'ici.  
La nuit est passée, dans les bras d'un trans cette fois. A personne différente jeux différents, mais l'amour reste le même. A peine deux heures de sommeil, mais c'est une bonne fatigue. Plus de tensions dans mon corps, plus besoin de me souvenir. Je suis juste moi, volontaire et forte. Ma mission m'attend. A défaut d'être devenue la pute d'un maquereau quelconque je suis devenue celle de l'Ordre, celle qui se retrouve avec des jobs qu'elle ne peut pas refuser, alors que tous les autres le feraient. Ils me font rire, ce « clan de la justice », avec leurs bons sentiments et leurs buts « bons et justes ». Aussi hypocrites que ces mangemorts qui nous parlent d'épuration en s'amusant avec les tortures, ils nous parlent d'égalité en maintenant les « moldus », les sans-pouvoirs, dans l'ignorance, en jouant avec leurs vies. Je sais que si Severus n'avait pas été tué par des mangemorts je ne serais peut-être pas de ce côté des combats. Harry et moi ne nous séparerons pas, et sans cette mort, Voldemort disparu nous n'aurions pas plus de raisons pour choisir un camp plutôt que l'autre. Sauf que si Harry ne cherche pas la vengeance il ne pardonne plus. Il est resté si respectueux. C'est quelque chose d'étrange, que les autres n'arrivent pas à comprendre. Il continue à penser que chaque vie doit être respectée. Que chaque homme a le droit de vivre. De faire ses choix. Il continue à se haïr pour avoir tué un homme que tout le monde voyait – et voit encore – comme un monstre. Pour avoir **voulu **tuer cet homme – Voldemort – après avoir vu son amant tomber, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il se hait pour avoir laissé la colère le submerger, pour avoir pris une vie. Fait ce que tous attendaient de lui. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ne veulent pas comprendre. Un mangemort doit mourir. Quels que soient ses actes, ses raisons. Qu'il soit espion ou non. Un tatouage au bras décide de tout. Et les pires sont libres, soit disant du « bon côté ». Apparemment l'argent peut tout acheter, même la « pureté d'âme ». Alors Harry s'est « retiré ». Retiré de cette « guerre », de cette horreur sans fin où vivre est synonyme de tuer, et refuser synonyme de lâcheté, abandon, voir de collaboration. Exclusion et mort. Ils ne comprennent pas. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Ils ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse vouloir sauver une vie. Au point de donner sa vie pour un autre. Ils ne comprennent pas la raison de la mort de Severus, Fred et quelques autres, anonymes sauf dans le cœur de leur protégé. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi George a suivi son frère. Ils ne comprennent pas que Harry puisse refuser de tuer ou torturer. Qu'il puisse refuser de vivre, dans leurs mots. Belle vie, en vérité. Chacun ses choix. Mais quand on a fait les miens, ou les siens, marcher dans la rue prend un autre sens. La mort peut venir à chaque instant : ça veut dire qu'on est vivant. Maintenant, à cet instant, je suis vivante. Quoi qu'il arrive.  
« Tonks ? C'est bien toi ? »  
Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je vais connaître la peine de mort dans peu de temps suite au meurtre que je vais commettre.  
« C'est bien toi n'est-ce-pas ? Ca fait si longtemps… »  
L'avada kedavra ? Non, c'est trop simple. Le doloris c'est trop classique. Le sort de castration, trop rapide.  
« Tonks ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »  
Oh que si bâtard. Oh que si ! Bien trop même. Alors, voyons voir, à quelle sauce vais-je te manger, monsieur le revenant ?  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux tu sais ! Tu devrais rentrer au QG de l'ordre, tu seras protégée là-bas. Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux… »  
Mais. Qu'il. Crève.  
Quatre fautes majeures. Dire mon nom. Mentionner l'ordre. Faire entendre qu'il connait le lieu du QG. M'y associer. Le genre de fautes qui à elles seules valent une vie. Nan, cinq fautes. Il est de retour.  
Il y a pire que la mort.  
« Lupin. Sois le gentil garçon que tu as toujours voulu être et ferme la. Je n'ai pas encore décidé des meilleures tortures à utiliser. Qu'est-ce qu'on utilise d'habitude, sur un loup-garou raté ? »  
Déstabilisé. Pauvre chou. Mais en attendant il nous a foutu dans la merde, et j'ai bien envie de le laisser se débrouiller. Seul. Mais alors je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir son incompréhension, ni celui de lui faire mal. Et ça ne me défoulerait pas. Pas assez. Automatismes. On se baisse, esquive sur la gauche, on lance un sort de protection sur soi, on sort quelques lames. Viser tirer. Touché. Deux morts, trois sur la touche et un blessé léger. A surveiller donc : il n'a plus d'autre solution pour s'en sortir que de nous tuer. Prouver qu'il n'est pas inutile. Les soldats de plomb, une fois cassés on les jette. En arrière. Un, deux, trois avada. Deux sur trois. Deux poignards encore et la baguette change de main. La droite saisi une lame courbe. Ventre, gorge, tête, torse. Enchaînement. Mort.  
Avec seulement trois avada : douze morts et sept moribonds. Dommage, j'ai déjà fait de meilleurs scores. Harry n'aime pas que je les abandonne à leur sort aussi blessés. Il y a pire que la mort, et il le sait. Ils le savent tous.  
« Tu savais qu'ils allaient attaquer ? Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie ?! Ils auraient pu te blesser…  
-Par ta faute. Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas n'importe où. La fuite n'aurait fait que retarder le combat, leur laisser le temps d'appeler du renfort et de faire passer le message. Maintenant tes bourdes sont effacées : il n'y a plus personne pour en parler. »  
Je retire ma lame du cœur du dernier blessé. Marrant comme la haine et le soulagement se mêlent toujours dans leurs yeux en cet instant. Putain de monde qui nous mène à espérer la délivrance. Monde de fou.  
« Tonks… Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé… Comment peux-tu ! Avant…  
-Avant. Ne juge pas mes actes, tu n'en as aucun droit. Suis-moi, tu es trop faible pour être ici. »  
Même si bien entendu il n'est pas blessé. Mon corps a pris pour lui. C'est fou comme le corps a du mal à perdre ses réflexes, comme l'inconscient échappe à notre volonté. Mes actes, en plein combat, viennent de me prouver que si mon esprit le veut mort, mon corps et mes souvenirs l'aiment encore. Toujours autant. Je hais ces prises de conscience merdiques. Je devrais arrêter de marcher, je pense trop. N'empêche qu'avec ses conneries je vais devoir repousser ma mission, et donc prévenir l'Ordre. Alors que je déteste aller là-bas. Il mérite quelques heures sur une table de torture, ce mec. Allez, c'est parti pour un petit voyage en enfer ! Heureusement qu'il me reste un porte-au-loin spécial. Vamos !  
« Tonks ? Où…où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé… Explique-moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir… »  
Ça y est, la jauge, la jauge patience a atteint le vide sidéral.  
« Je. Te . Hais. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Tu t'es cassé connard ! Tu t'es cassé, tu m'as abandonnée et tu me demandes ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Tu veux savoir, que je t'explique ! Parce que tu l'as fait, toi, peut-être ? Tu m'as dit ce que tu allais faire, et pourquoi ? Rien ! Pas un mot, pas une explication, rien, nada, niet ! Et tu aurais le droit de savoir ! De savoir quoi ? Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi. Même si mes amants et maîtresses en avaient, tu n'y as plus droit. Est-ce suffisant pour satisfaire ta curiosité ? Que je puisse m'occuper de problèmes importants.  
-Mais… mais je suis parti pour toi !  
-Pour. Moi. Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu vas me dire que c'était pour mon bien aussi ? Que c'est pour mon bien que tu m'as laissé tomber ?!  
-C'était la seule solution… Comprends-moi ! Je suis dangereux, le monstre en moi prenait de plus en plus de place et je risquais à chaque fois de te blesser ! Je t'aimais bien trop pour ça, et je te mettais en danger en restant avec toi, ou en te prévenant… Tu m'aurais suivi ! Je devais partir… Mais maintenant j'ai réglé le problème. Je sais que je suis encore un monstre, dans le fond, mais je l'ai fait taire. Et je… je t'aime encore… Si… Si tu voulais, on pourrait… réessayer ? »  
Dé-gage.

_Il y a des jours où je suis mauvaise,  
Où le sourire me pèse,  
J'ai pas envie de ton bonheur,  
Tu peux garder ton bouquet de fleur !  
Et alors ?_

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu attendre, juste un peu ? Je t'avais dit, que je devais te parler de quelque chose de très important. Tu m'abandonnes, enceinte de ton gosse, et tu reviens dix ans plus tard, la bouche en cœur ? Et je devrais te sourire ! Je devrais te sauter dans les bras peut-être ?! CONNARD !  
-en…enceinte ? …Pardon… oh pardon… j'aurais voulu être là, t'aider pour l'avortement… Pard  
-Avorter ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que j'ai fait !  
-Tu… tu l'as gardé ? Mais… mais les autres ont bien dû te dire… Un enfant de loup-garou est aussi atteint !  
-Les autres ? ils ne connaissent pas Cathy, ils ne savent pas non plus qui est son père. Et je le savais ! Oui, ma fille est louve. Et contrairement à toi elle ne rejettera jamais ça ! Elle ne sera jamais un loup-garou raté, elle ne refusera jamais une part d'elle- même comme tu le fais depuis toujours !  
-Monstre…  
CLAC  
C'est fou comme les instincts féminins réapparaissent facilement quand la colère se fait trop forte. Et les gifles font toujours le même bruit. Amusant.  
« Ne. Redis. Jamais. Ça. Ni Cathy, ni Lou, ni Eric ne sont des monstres. Greyback en est un parce qu'il a dévoyé sa nature. Mais c'est un malade, pas pire qu'un violeur récidiviste. TU en est un, parce que tu refuses ta nature. Mais jusque là je pouvais te pardonner, tu étais un Orphelin, personne ne t'avais appris. Alors dit-moi, monsieur je-t'aime-encore, qu'as-tu donc fait subir à cette partie de toi cette fois ? »

_Et alors ? Et alors ? et alors ?_

« Mais… Lou ? Eric ? Cathy ? De quoi… de quoi tu parles ? Je… refuse ma nature ? … Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends pas…  
-Les loup-garous ne sont pas des monstres, Remus. Ils ne sont pas humains, pas plus que les vélanes, les elfes, les fées, les vampires et tant d'autres. Mais ils ne sont pas des monstres. Un monstre c'est quelqu'un qui est cruel, qui blesse les autres pour son plaisir, ou quelqu'un qui dévoie sa nature, qui la refuse. Tu joues le loup-garou raté, tu refuses ce que tu es, et tu blesse et brime toute une part de ton être. C'est toi, le monstre, à nier et refouler ainsi ta nature. »  
C'est bon, j'en ai assez dit. S'il ne comprend pas c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui. Je refuse qu'il fasse à Cathy ce qu'il s'est infligé lui-même, qu'il lui fasse connaître cette souffrance. Eric a su lui apprendre ce qu'elle est, et je refuse de la voir s'éloigner de lui et de son fils à cause de la folie de Remus. Eric a trop veillé sur nous, il ne mérite pas ça, et elle est la première à avoir su faire parler Lou. Alors ça suffit. S'il veut changer je le présenterais à Eric, il saura l'aider, mais si ce n'est pas le cas tout s'arrêtera là. Marre de souffrir, il est temps que je passe à autre chose. J'arrête les dégâts.  
« Eric est un ami, Lou a connu la même enfance que toi. Et Cathy est ma fille. A toi de voir si tu seras capable de devenir le loup dont elle aurait besoin comme père, ou si Eric et Harry prendront définitivement la place. »  
Et hop, on active les alarmes en repartant, histoire que l'Ordre vienne s'occuper de lui. S'il veut essayer il en parlera à Harry puisqu'il sait maintenant qu'il est au courant. Et s'il le juge sincère Harry saura où l'envoyer. Au L.R.. En attendant il va devoir s'expliquer auprès des membres de l'Ordre sur sa disparition, sa présence et l'échec de ma mission.  
Pas mon problème.

_Il y a des soirs où je suis barrée,  
où j'en ai rien à carrer,  
où tout me laisse indifférente…  
même tes emmerdements…  
Je m'en fous…  
Complètement…  
Et alors ? Et alors ?_

Rien à battre. Marre de souffrir. Ras le bol. Ras le bol. Putain c'est chiant l'amour ! Mais j'ai assez donné, je m'arrête là. J'ai assez espéré, attendu. Alors moi je m'arrête là, je quitte ce chemin. Je ne suis pas comme Eric, capable de pardonner, ou comme Harry, capable de recommencer, de retomber amoureux, de recommencer à vivre puisque bientôt il vivra avec Draco. Non, moi je dépose les armes, j'arrête les frais. Démerde-toi maintenant, Remus, moi j'ai donné. J'en ai plus rien à foutre.

_Et alors ?ouhou ! Et alors ? Ouhou ! Et alors ??_

**-Et alors je t'aime, Tonks.  
Alors attends moi.  
J'arrive.  
Je veux comprendre, je veux t'apprendre, apprendre celle que tu es devenue et celui que tu voudrais que je sois.  
Si toi tu baisses les bras, je me battrais pour nous deux.  
Je composerais avec tout ça, avec ta mélodie et ton sens pour en écrire mes paroles.  
Je veux changer ta chanson mon amour, comme tu changeras la mienne.  
J'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut, tous ces accords, à nous deux on inventera cette nouvelle danse.  
Puisque tu as assez donné c'est à ton tour de recevoir.  
Je vais t'apprendre mon amour, prendre cette nouvelle vie et en faire la mienne.  
A tes côtés une petite fille attend un père, et moi je veux tout savoir.**

**Et alors ? je t'aime.**

THE END.

* * *

Alors, ceci était un défi que l'on m'avait lancé.  
J'espère que ça te plaira mademoiselle !

A plus.

(hum, et la partie en gras à la fin c'est un POV de Remus, j'espère que c'était compréhensible... S'il y a des trucs qui ne sont pas clairs demandez-moi !)


End file.
